Pups of Fire and Ice
by Wizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: Our favorite Fire Pup, Marshall has a crush on the new pup Everest. But he's afraid of showing his feelings to her. What will he do when she needs help?
1. Chapter 1

**Pups of Fire and Ice**

**Hey guys! This is my first Paw Patrol Fanfic. I'm honestly way too old to watch the show, but it's been very enjoyable so far. My brother wrote some very popular stories of Paw Patrol, so I wanted to make some as well. This is a Marshall x Everest story because Marshall is my favorite character of the show and I was one of the first supporters of Marshall x Everest when Everest debuted. I find the pairing very cute and it has its moments. I hope you guys will enjoy this story and don't give me a hard time working on it.**

It was a normal day that Adventure Bay likes any other. The Paw Patrol were enjoying their time not on the job. Ryder was playing games on his pup pad. Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye were all playing hide and seek, while Marshall and Chase were playing "Pup-Pup Boogie". The two pups were neck and neck with their score and really bringing in the best moves they got.

"I'm gonna beat you, Chase!" Marshall said. "Everyone knows that I'm the best at Pup-Pup Boogie!"

"In your dream, pal!" Chase said. "I'm the one who's gonna win!"

The two best friends gave it their all with their moves. And then, came the tail spin...

"Ready, set, Tail Spin! said Marshall and Chase.

The two spanned wildly, until they crashed at each other.

"Whoa! Are you okay, Marshall?" Chase said after crashing to him.

"I'm good. Just we kinda spun out." said Marshall, and the two pups laughed and got back on their feet.

"Okay, let's take a break." said Chase.

"All right. I could really use a drink of water" said Marshall after agreeing with Chase.

Marshall and Chase got some water from their dog dishes. While the two were drinking some water, Marshall started to have a thought in his head.

"Hey, Chase?" said Marshall question ally.

"What is it?" Chase replied.

"The two of us are best friends, right? Said Marshall.

"Yeah. Of course we are. You know that." said, Chase. "What's the problem?"

"Well, it's kinda something I had in my mind. Said, Marshall. "You know Everest?"

"What about her?" said Chase

"Don't tell anyone else I said this, but...I kinda have a crush on her." said Marshall nervously.

"Really? You have a crush on Everest?" replied Chase.

"Yeah. She's been in our team for a while now, and even though we've only been on a few missions with her, I feel a strong connection with her." Marshall said deep in thought.

"Wow. That's explains the way you act around her." said Chase.

"What do you mean?" asked Marshall.

"Well, you always try to act cool with her, you do your best not to be clumsy with her, and not to mention you always seem to have her favorite liver flavor treats for her." Chase explained.

"Huh, guess I'm not the only one with an obvious crush." Marshall hinted.

"What? What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"Well, it's kinda obvious that you have a crush on Skye." Marshall said. "You always worry if Skye is in trouble, you always want to be with her, and I know about the time you wore her bathing cap."

"Oh. Is it that obvious? Said Chase depressed.

"Hey, to be honest, I kinda had a little crush on her too." Marshall admitted.

"WHAT!? You DID!?" said Chase shocked.

"Actually, all the guys had crushes on her too." Marshall said.

"All of you guys, had crushes on her too!?" said Chase still in shock. "How come I'm just finding this out!?"

"She was the only girl in our team. Of course we all had crushes on her." Marshall said obviously.

"Oh, heh. Right." Chase admitted.

"But the thing is, when I meant Everest, I felt something special. Like the way you feel with Skye." said Marshall. "I would really like to tell her how I feel, but I'm just so nervous that she's gonna think that I'm clumsy. She'll probably think I'm just some silly pup."

"I know the feeling." said Chase. "I get nervous when I'm around Skye too."

"But, it's different for you. You always keep your cool." said Marshall. "I can never to that."

"Hey, you'll get there. After all, you're a great pup to be around." said Chase to cheer up his friend.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Thanks, Chase." said a cheered up Marshall.

"Anytime. Now how about we get back to our Dance-off?" said Chase.

"You're on! I'm still gonna beat you!" said Marshall in a good mood.

The two pups decided to continue their dance-off with each other. While they were busy having fun, meanwhile in Jake's mountain, Jake and his young husky companion, Everest, were doing some snow climbing. The two were exploring where they found an empty cave.

"Hey Jake!" said the young husky pup. "Check out this cave I found."

"Whoa, nice Everest!" said Jake. "It's seems pretty empty. How about we check it out?"

"Yeah! Sounds like fun!" said an excited Everest.

"Alright, just be careful. We don't want to hurt while walking around." said Jake.

Everest nodded her head and went into the cave with Jake. The two explored the inside of the cave. It was dark and inhabited. Jake wasn't really worried, but Everest did started to get nervous.

"I'm starting to get a little scared, Jake." said a worried Everest.

"Don't worry, Everest." said Jake. "I got your back. If you get too scare I'll help you out."

Jake stayed close to Everest, which made her feel a lot better. The two then found an interesting rock formation.

"Whoa, dude! Check it out!" said Jake while pointing at the rock formation.

But, while pointing, Jake trips and hurts his leg.

"Ow! My leg! Said an injured Jake.

"Jake! Are you okay?" said a worried Everest.

"I'm fine, but I hurt my leg pretty bad." said Jake while standing up. "I can barely stand up right now."

"Hang on." said Everest. "I'm gonna call for help. Stay where you are and don't move."

"Not like I have a choice now." said Jake.

Everest runs outs the cave to that she could call the Paw Patrol. While in the meantime, Ryder was playing games on his pup pad again, when he got the call from Everest.

"Hello, Ryder here." said Ryder.

"Ryder! I need your help!" said Everest in a panic.

"Everest! What's wrong?" said Ryder concerned.

"It's Jake! We went to explore a cave, and while we looking, he hurt his leg!" said Everest. "He needs help!"

"Oh, no. Don't worry, Everest. We'll get there and help Jake as fast possible." said Ryder. "No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

"Thanks, Ryder!" said a relief Everest.

**Will the paw patrol be able help Jake, and will Marshall mention his feelings for Everest? Find out on Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. I actually had this Chapter finished for a while, but I wanted to only sent the first to see how much people liked it. Since I got a lot of good feedback, I'm ready to send this story in now. Always, I hope you enjoy this.**

After getting a call from of Everest, Ryder calls the pups to the lookout.

"Paw Patrol, to the lookout." Ryder said the all the pups.

The pups fun was interupted when their tags glow and they hear Ryder's call.

"Ryder need us!" said all the pups as they dash to the lookout.

Marshall and Chase were upset because they were in the middle of a game of "Pup-Pup Boogie." It would have to wait.

"Aw, looks like we won't be able to finish our game." said Chase.

"One more tail spin?" said Marshall.

"Okay." said Chase as agreement.

The two pups once again spinned wildly and ended up crashing with the other pups while in the elavator. They all ended all in a big pup pile like usual.

"Oops! Sorry pups." said Chase.

"Well, at least it wasn't all my fault this time." said Marshall.

The pups all had a good laugh and went up the elevator. They all had their gear on and Marshall had his medic gear on. They made it to the top and were ready for their mission.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir." said Chase.

"Okay, pups. We have a huge problem." said Ryder.

Ryder posted a monitor with Everest in the screen.

"Hi, guys. I need your help." said Everest.

"Everest!" said all the pups.

Marshall was excited to see her, but was wondering what she was calling for.

"Are you okay?" said Marshall in a worried tone. He then switch himself to sound more serious like what Chase does with Skye. "Uh, I mean, is something wrong?"

"Jake got himself hurt in a cave we were in. His leg is hurt and needs help." said a worried Everest.

"He hurt his leg again? Well, either way, we got to get there and help Jake." said Marshall determined.

Ryder had his pup pad and put Marshall's tag on the monitor.

"Marshall, I need and your medic gear to do a checkup on Jake, and to make sure that his leg is okay. said Ryder.

"I'm ready for a Ruff-Ruff Rescue!" shouted Marshall.

Ryder then had Everest's tag in the monitor.

"Everest, I need to you lead the way to help us find Jake." said Ryder.

"Ice or Snow, I'm ready to go!" said Everest.

Ryder was ready to join with them, until he got another call.

"Another call?" Ryder questions as he's answer the call. It was Captain Turbot with an emerency.

"Ryder! I need you and pups here!" said Captain Turbot in a panic.

"What's wrong, Captain Turbot?" said Ryder.

"My boat has taken a terrible turn for the worst again! I need help to fix it." said Captain Turbot.

"Oh, no. That's terrible!" said Ryder.

"What do we do, Ryder?" said Zuma.

"We have to fix that boat before in sinks." said Rocky.

"But, what about Jake?" Skye questionend.

"I really need help with Jake!" said Everest.

Ryder usually goes on missions with the pups at times like this, but Marshall knew there was one thing that he could do in order to help Jake and Everest.

"Then, I'll go on my own." said Marshall.

"What?" said the pups.

"Marshall, are you sure?" said Ryder.

"We don't usually do these things without Ryder.", said Rubble.

"I've done this by myself before, I can do it again." said a determined Marshall. "We have to help Jake before he gets worse, and I'm the only one that can do it. I'll do that while you guys help Captain Turbot."

"Thanks, Marshall. You're the best!" said a very happy Everest.

"Hehe, no problem." said Marshall as red his truck.

Chase noticed how Marshall was when Everest thanked him, so he wanted to make sure that he did what he told him to do about his feelings for her.

"Hey, Marshall. Remember what we talked about." said Chase.

"Huh? Oh, right. I'll do my best." said Marshall.

"Talked about what?" said Skye.

"Oh, nothing." said both Marshall and Chase.

"Well, good luck, Marshall. said Ryder. "Do your best."

"I will. Good luck with you guys too." said Marshall.

"Okay, now with Captain Turbot..." Ryder said as he shows Rocky's tag on the monitor. "Rocky, I need to help me fix the Captain's boat with whatever you got in your truck."

"Green means go!" said Rocky.

Ryder then shows Zuma's tag in the moniter.

"Zuma, I need you to help me make sure the Captain's ship doesn't sink." said Ryder.

"Let's dive in." said Zuma.

"All right! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder saids as he slide down the pole.

Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma then slide down the slide to their rides. Marshall then drove to Jake's mountain to help Jake and Everest, while Ryder, Rocky, and Zuma went to help fix Captain Turbot's boat. Marshall drove fast so that he could help Everest with Jake. Marshall realized that this would be his first mission with just him and Everest. He knew how he would feel around her, but they would have to be on hold until Jake was okay. A few minutes later, Marshall finally made to where Everest was.

"Marshall!" Everest said. "Thanks goodness you're here."

"No, problem." Marshall said. "Let's go find Jake so I can do a check-up on him."

"Okay." said Everest. "Follow me."

**Will Marshall and Everest be able to help Jake, and how will Marshall handle his feelings for Everest. Find out in the next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The final chapter of my story. This one has the big MarshallxEverest moments so I'm sure you're all enjoy it. I liked doing this and I plan on making more stories in the future. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter.**

Marshall and Everest went into the dark cave to find Jake. The cave was pretty dark, so Marshall used his Helmet light to brighten up the scene. Marshall was alone with Everest for the first time ever. He started to be nervous, but not from walking into the darkness of the cave. It's was the fact that he was with a girl he had a crush on since he first met her.

"Oh, I'm alone with Everest..." Marshall thought. "I've never been alone with Everest before. Gonna keep my cool. I got to stay strong and do my part to help."

"This cave has gotten dark." Everest said.

"Don't worry. Stay next to me." Marshall said. "I'll lead the way with my light."

"Thanks, Marshall." Everest said.

Everest stayed very close to Marshall, which made him more nervous, but knowing that he was with her made him very happy. Marshall decided he wanted to ask some questions so that he could see if Everest liked him.

"Hey, Everest. Do you mind if I ask you something?" Marshall said.

"Sure. What is it?" Everest said.

"Do you like being in the Paw Patrol?" Marshall asked.

"Of course." Everest said. "It can be hard work sometimes, but I always wanted to be a part of a rescue team. I love being a member of the Paw Patrol."

"That's Great. What do you think about the pups?" Marshall also asked.

"They're all great. They're lots of fun to be around." Everest answered.

Marshall decided to asked the question that would make him the most nervous, but he wanted to know how Everest fell.

"And..., what do you think about me?" Marshall asked with little thought.

Everest paused for a second, but then answered Marshall's question.

"Well...," Everest said. "I think that you're very kind, you're always there when someone needs you, and...

"Do you think I'm clumsy?" Marshall said depressed. "Everyone pretty much thinks that I'm a silly pup."

"I don't." Everest said. "I think you're the smartest, coolest, sweetest pup I ever meant."

Marshall was surprised to hear what Everest said. Then Everest started to blush a bit.

"Really?" A surprised Marshall said. "You really think I'm all those things?"

"Well...yeah." Everest said shyly. "You're a great a friend..."

"But, what if I was more than a friend?" Marshall said as shy as Everest. "To tell you the truth, I thought of you a lot lately, and...

Marshall decided if there was ever a time to admit his feelings, it would be now.

"...I think that you're pretty great to be around, and I...I really like you, Everest." Marshall said as red as his truck. "I don't know if you like me, but I wanted you to know that."

Everest was really surprised to hear what Marshall said.

"Wow, Marshall." Everest said. "I like you too."

"Really!?" Marshall said surprised.

"Of course!" Everest said. "I think you're a great pup to be around too."

"That's good to hear from you." Marshall said smiling.

The two pups then looked at each other deeply, but then realized that they had to save Jake.

"Ah, that's right! We gonna find Jake!" Everest said quickly.

"Oh, right!" Marshall agreed. "Let's hurry!"

Marshall and Everest dash to find Jake, while back in Adventure Bay, Ryder, Rocky, and Zuma were fixing Captain Turbot's boat.

"There! All fixed up." Rocky said after fixing Captain Turbot's boat.

"Nice work, Rocky." Ryder said.

"Yeah! Awesome work, dude!" Zuma said.

"Thanks for the help, Paw Patrol." Captain Turbot said.

"No problem." Ryder said. "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help."

"I wonder how Marshall is with Everest and Jake." Rocky said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Ryder said.

Back with Marshall and Everest, they ran as quick as possible to get to Jake. Knowing that the two both have feelilngs for each other, they both felt very happy. After walking, they finally found Jake.

"Jake!" Everest called.

"Hey, pups! Good to see you guys!" Jake said relieved. "Sorry about the leg again, Marshall. I'm starting to think it's a habit."

"Don't worry, Jake." Marshall said. "I'm here to help like last time."

Marshall used his X-ray screen to check on his leg. No bones were broken, but his leg still needed treatment. Marshall bandage Jake's leg and gave him a crutch to walk with.

"Thanks for the save Marshall, dude." Jake said.

"No problem." Marshall said proudly. "Now how about we get out of here."

The pups and Jake made out of the cave and Jake was feeling better.

"Thanks again for saving me, Marshall." Jake said. "I can't believe I got myself in this mess again."

"Just be careful next time." Marshall said.

"You really save the day, Marshall." Everest said. "You're a hero."

"It's what I do." Marshall said proudly. "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help."

Everest was so happy that Marshall was able to help. She smiled at him and then gave him a lick on the cheek. It really surprised him.

"Whoa!" Marshall said with red on his face. "What...was that for?"

"It's just my way of thanking you." Everest said while blushing.

"Oh...It was nothing...hehehe." Marshall said happy.

"Whoa. Did something like happen when I was gone?" Jake said.

"Oh, nothing special." Both Marshall and Everest said.

The pups then gave a big laugh and took Jake back to his home. Marshall and Everest then have another moment alone.

"So..." Both Marshall and Everest.

"I guess I should get back to the lookout." Marshall said looking to Everest.

"Yeah. The guys are probably waiting for you." Everest said looking into Marshall.

"Ummm, maybe if you're not too busy, maybe we could hang out sometime." Marshall said while blushing.

"I would like that." Everest said while smiling. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. See ya later." Marshall said while walking to his truck.

"Bye, Marshall." Everest said and then she licked his cheek again.

"Whoa!" A surprised Marshall said. "What's that another 'Thank you?'"

"Maybe". Everest said. "Or maybe it was something else. Heheheh."

"Hehehe, okay." Marshall said with red all over.

The two pups waved to each other good-bye as Marshall drove his way back home. Marshall felt that he was the luckiest pup in to have a girl like Everest to like her. Marshall made it to the lookout as happy as can be. Everyone was there here waiting for him.

"Marshall's back!" All the pups said.

"Hey, guys!" Marshall said.

"How did everything go with Jake?" Ryder said.

"It was amazing!" Marshall said with a huge grin on his face.

"Did anything happen?" Chase said.

"Oh, nothing too surprising." Marshall said.

"Can you tell us what happen?" Skye said.

"Maybe later." Marshall said. "Right now, I wanna finish my dance-off with Chase."

"Oh, you're on! Chase said.

The two went back into the tower. Chase decided to ask how did things went with Everest.

"So, how did things go with Everest?" Chase asked. "Did you tell her?"

"Let's just say, we may be seeing Everest a lot more in the later future." Marshall said smiling.

"Wow. You may be a braver pup than me." Chase said.

"Maybe, but I'm definitely a better dancer than you!" Marshall said.

"Ha! We're see about that!" Chase said.

The two friends continue their game of "Pup-Pup Boogie" and Marshall was more than happy knowing that the girl he cares about has the same feelings for him.

The end.


End file.
